


Bad Day (Or How to Get Hermione to Stop Worrying And Enjoy Sex While On The Clock)

by cadey (haekass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: Harry devises a way for Hermione to stop having a bad day at work.





	Bad Day (Or How to Get Hermione to Stop Worrying And Enjoy Sex While On The Clock)

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this work because of the Unfortunate Orphaning.

"What a bad fucking day," Hermione growled at the fireplace.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked, his fire-face creasing with concern.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she bit off. She wasn't angry with him, really. She was just having a really fantastically bad day. "Look, Harry, can I talk with you later? I really need to get these reports done."

Harry nodded. "Sure, love. I'll see you at home?"

She nodded in return. "Yes, I'll be home as soon as I can."

As soon as Harry's face disappeared from the fireplace, she felt the first stirrings of guilt. He didn't really deserve to be on the wrong end of her bad mood, but the person that deserved her wrath was almost untouchable. Unless she wanted to lose her job, that is. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her quill and forced herself to continue with her report. Her handwriting was quick, forceful, as was her signature. Pulling the next report in front of her, she made the necessary corrections, signing her name.

She worked steadily, her bad mood increasing with each report she signed off on, until it was almost where her quill was tearing the parchment.

Just before lunch, she was just about to grab the last report when she heard the crack of Apparation. She grabbed her wand, which was never more than a hand length away and started to turn when the lights extinguished themselves. Her vision robbed, her other senses filled in the missing spots. She could feel someone behind her chair, could hear the breathing, but what made her relax was the scent. Deep, forest, and always, always associated with the color of green. The green of his eyes.

"Harry-" she started, only to gasp when his hand came up to cover her mouth. She could hear him whispering softly, feel the magic being stirred in the air. His hand suddenly left her mouth, his fingers trailing lightly over the sensitive skin of her neck. Her breath caught, but her mind screamed. She was at work. "Harry, can't this wait?"

She could almost feel his amusement, it was so palatable. "I don't think so, Hermione," he finally said, his deep voice reflecting the amusement. "You need to take your mind off things." His hand trailed lower, dipping beneath her work robes to lightly circle a breast. Her breath caught again. Damn him.

"Harry, I can't..."

He didn't answer her verbally, just palmed her breast, his fingers rubbing her nipple through her shirt and bra. His other hand was quite busy on the fastenings of her robe, getting one button, then two to loosen. His head dipped down, his lips finding her earlobe with no difficulty. He knew her weakness, the bastard. He could get her wet and willing to do anything just by kissing and nibbling on her ear. Slightly whimpering, she leaned back in her chair, her legs involuntarily parting. "Ah, love, you're so helpful," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her back.

Her breathing was ragged when Harry's hand suddenly left her breast. Whimpering slightly in disappointment, she opened her eyes. It was still completely dark. "Dammit, Harry, I'm at work," she whispered hotly.

"Techincally, so am I," he told her, obviously becoming more amused by the moment. "But I told myself that everyone deserves to have a break from a bad day at work, and here I am."

"Harry James Potter..." she started out warningly. She didn't have time to play these games he was fond of occasionally playing on her. There was a time for work, and a time for personal lives, and right now she really had to be at work no matter how much she really wanted to tell Harry to arrange for a Portkey to the Bahamas so she could relax on a beach for a few days, just she and Harry alone on a beach, wearing practically nothing, enjoying the sun and the surf and definitely each other's bodies... Harry's hand was back on her breast, kneading softly.

_The best revenge is living well._

She'd heard that statement many times before going to Hogwarts, back when other children used to tease her for her teeth and her intelligence. Her parents had always told her to live will, and she would have revenge. Perhaps... No, she told herself. She was at work.

But Harry's lips were teasing her ear again, and although his hands lightly rubbing her nipples were nice, she'd much rather have him inside her. Desire versus duty. Her boss did not deserve her inattention to work, but the person she was currently dealing with - rather badly, she admitted to herself - did. And Harry was there, it was dark, there was probably a silencing charm up, and without having her full attention, her thighs were starting to rub together, anxious for a little friction to be placed on her clit.

Leaning back in her chair again, she leaned into Harry's affections. She would live well for these few moments. Raising her hands, she unbuttoned her robe, Hary's fingers already working on her blouse. Shifting in the seat, she worked her skirt higher, until it was bunched around her waist. Parting her legs wider, she slid her hand up her right thigh, thrilled by the feel of the nylons she wore, broken suddenly by smooth skin. Harry cupped both of her breasts in his hands, and bit lightly on her ear.

"Keep going," he told her, his voice seducing her.

She smirked. She had planned on doing that anyway. Lightly brushing one finger against her knickers, knickers that were quickly becoming very wet, she teased herself lightly, her mind ceasing to think about work. Working her other hand down, she drew her knickers off to the side, her fingers now free to explore without the barrier in the way. Sliding down in the chair, her legs parted wider, her finger seeking her clit. Her hips nearly arched off the chair when she brushed her clit with the pad of her finger, her breath suddenly leaving her. She had no idea she was quite so aroused. While Harry focused on her breasts, she rubbed her clit just the way she liked it, a firm, but not harsh, pressure on it, rolling it in circles. She was biting her lips to keep from moaning, but if Harry kept whispering in her ear, she was probably going to scream.

She could feel his pants for air on her ear, his fingers now pinching her nipples, and she couldn't hold back the small moan. "Harry..." she whispered. He knew what she wanted.

His right hand left her breast, trailing down her stomach, over the bunched-up skirt, lightly tracing over her hand, and then he was there, two fingers easily sliding into her. She didn't bother to stifle this cry. Let everyone hear, she dismissed mentally. Her knees drew upwards, her heels hooking onto the seat of her chair, her legs spreading wide. She rubbed her clit earnestly while Harry slid his fingers in and out, curling them slightly to rub against her. Biting her lower lip, her eyes screwed tightly shut, her breath backing up and then releasing quickly. She was crying out with each brush of her finger on her clit or Harry's fingers sliding into her, and then suddenly, her body came apart. Crying out loudly, her back arched, and light exploded against her closed eyelids.

Collapsing back into her chair, her body shuddered, and her eyes slowly blinked open. Harry had turned the lights back on, and she winced away from the brightness. Blinking her eyes quickly to let them adjust, she leaned her head back against the rest and looked up at Harry. "Well."

He smirked at her. "Are you still in your bad mood?" he joked lightly.

She stretched and then sighed. "A bit."

"Hmm, well, I will just have to work on that, won't I?"

She nodded at the clock, which read Time for lunch. "Yes, you will."

He grinned. "Care to feed your poor, starving, lover?" he asked her, shooting his eyebrows up quickly.

"And what are you planning on eating?" she asked, buttoning her blouse.

"You."

Her fingers paused, the desire working back through her blood. Looking up at him, she smirked. "Let's Apparate home, shall we? We'll discuss the menu once we're there."


End file.
